A heart full of love ( Les Miserables gilmore)
by talarose18
Summary: a cross over between Gilmore girls and Les Miserables with two half made up half not made up characters
1. character profile

Character profile

Name: Cossette Gilmore

Age: 36

Mother: Emilly

Father: Richard

Siblings: older sister Lorelai (biologically) Luke and Liz Danes (adoptive)

Niece: Rory

Backstory: Cosette was the youngest daughter of Emily and Richard Gilmore she was kidnapped when she was only a month old by a crazy ex maid of Emily's and then raised by the Hayden's till she was six before being taken and raised by William Danes along with his own two children Luke and Liz.

Name: Eponine Hayden

Age: 36

Mother: Francine

Father: Strobe

Siblings: Christopher

Nieces: Rory and Gigi

Backstory: Eponine is the younger sister of Christopher adored and spoiled by her parents till Chris got Lorelai pregnant Eponine not agreeing with their treatment of Lorelai ran away from home and worked as a maid for and lived with the Huntzburger.

Character Gilmore girls Character Les misérables

Cosette Cosette

Eponine Eponine

Estranged ex maid of Emily Fantine

William Danes Jean valjean

Tyler doose Javert

Logan Marius

Finn Enjolras

Colin Courfeyrac

Robert Grantaire

Strobe Monsieur Thénardier

Francine Madame Thénardier


	2. Prologue

Many years ago In Hartford Connecticut Emily And Richard Gilmore lived with their two daughters Lorelai aged seven and their one-month-old daughter Cossette, Richard was at work and Lorelai was at school Emily was home alone with t Baby Cosette, Emily had just fired their maid Fantine and had taken a nap with as baby Cosette was asleep, Emily wakes up from her nap and goes to check on baby and finds her mosses basket empty and no Baby, she immediately grabs the phone and calls Richard then the police to report the baby missing.

They have no luck finding the baby eight years later Cosette is living with Strobe, Francine Hayden, their son Christopher and daughter Eponine,

William Danes meets Fantine who is dyeing he promises to care for the child, he finds the child and takes her to live with him and his son Luke and daughter Liz.

Twenty-seven years pass and Cossette is just as much part of Williams's family as his own children.

26 years ago Lorelai had got pregnant by Christopher Hayden and strobe and Francine, had tried to make her have an abortion but she refused.

Eponine who didn't agree with her parents treatment of Lorelai, had run away from home and was now working, for Mitcham and Shira Huntzburger and their two children Logan and Honour, Eponine had fallen for Logan over the years, but knew he saw her as a sister, nothing else however her feeling for Logan stopped almost as soon as she met his friend Finn she almost immediately fell for the charming Australian bad boy he was very kind, caring and funny, he cared about Her a lot Eponine was fairly tomboyish and Finn treated like a lady as well as one of the lads when they would all hang out together.


	3. the meeting point of views

Eponine's Pov

I'm in town with Logan and his friends and They Huntzburger when I see Cosette I recognise her " Cosette" I says to myself before Logan tells me he likes her and ask me to find her for him I do as he asks I find her then find Logan and take him to her "every word that he says " I sing

Finn/Enjolras's Pov

I'm sitting in the café Musain with my friends including Logan, Colin, and Robert the place is buzzing with talk of the up coming battle, I stand up "The time is near" I start singing after a while the others in the Café all join in and sing with me I watch my friend Logan as he sings "A ghost you say" he sings after a while we finish singing

Cosette's pov

I'm walking in town on my way back from classes at the adult education centre with my Father William I spot a blonde man looking at me I smile at him I leave the square with him

Logan's pov

I'm walking in town with my friends on our way to the café Musain when I spot a beautiful girl I ask Eponine to find her before I join my friends at the café Musain and we sing I wait for Eponine to tell me she has found the girl I go to the café Musain and join my friend my friends and I plan our battle against the soldier in a revelation I follow Eponine to where the girl lives and see her through the iron gate "In my life" I sing being joined by Cossette singing and Eponine later on


	4. on my own

Even though Eponine now had feelings for Finn, instead of Logan it still hurt that Logan Liked Cosette, instead of her.

Eponine's father went to catch or hurt William Danes and get Cosette back, Eponine screams to alert William, Cosette, and Luke And Her father slaps her hard across the face.

She runs off and hides then goes back and picks up a letter from the gate that Cosette had left Logan. Then Eponine leaves again and sings "One my own" she sings whilst walking in the rain and getting soaked, as the rain pours down.

Eponine goes to join everyone at the café Musain, to join the resistance, the next day; they all stand outside in town. Eponine next to Finn, Colin, Robert and Logan as everyone starts singing "Do you hear the people sing" They all sing as they watch inspector Tyler doose and all the soldiers walk past through the town square.

Eponine, Logan, Finn, Colin, Robert and the others in the resistance all run and make a massive barricade they send someone to find out the soldiers plan, later they find out that the person they sent, upon his return was Inspector Tyler doose is pretending to be someone fighting for their cause.

They knock him out, just as they hear the soldiers approaching.

Finn Pulls Eponine aside "Eponine If we don't make it through this, I want you to know I Love you " he says kissing her before they go to the barricades.

A massive amount of gunfire can be seen and heard Logan almost gets shot "Logan" she yells quickly getting in front of him getting shot instead "No Eponine" she hears Finn scream.

Logan grabs a lit flame and holds it above the things of gunpowder and threatens to blow it up and take everyone with him and the barricade everyone backs away.

Then Logan runs to Eponine, she gives him the letter she from Cosette, that she had been hiding from him, then she starts singing "don't you fret monsieur Logan" She sings with him, before she closes her eyes, Colin Picks her up and moves her to somewhere, she couldn't be shot any more, finn sits next to her body for a while before rejoining the Battle.

Logan then Gives a letter to Steve and Kwan, to give to cosette, they deliver the letter, which William takes from them and gives them a money, for delivering the letter, He then reads the letter and imediately Goes to join the resistance, to protect Logan, for cosette "drink with me" Colin sings everyone joins in with him,

William hears Logan singing "would you weep Cosette for me " Logan stops singing and falls asleep.

William leans against the walk and sings "God on high" after a while William finishes singing.

The next day only Robert, Colin, Finn, Logan, Steve, Kwan, William, Luke, Zack, Michel and a few others are there to fight.

Steve and Kwan "Do you hear the people sing " Steve and Kwan sing then later on then cross over the barricade, and sing "Little people know" after a few moments, they get shot twice each and kill instantly as soon as the second shot hits their bodies, zack and Luke run and grab them both, whilst being covered by the others, Then zack cries over their bodies.

They then hear " you at the barricades listen to this" Investigator Tyler says, Finn then sings "let us die facing our foes" The others join in, A while later all you can hear is gun shots, after a while Logan is shot, William carries him to safety through the septic system, where he runs in to Strobe Hayden, who tries to rob him and Logan, William gets himself and Logan out to safety.

The other is all shot soon after and passes out from the blood loss, Colin and Finn fight he longest before being shot.

Later on Tyler walks through the rivers of blood and bodies of his men and the members of the resistance, he examines the bodies of the resistance and lays his two medals on Steve and Kwan's bodies.

William exits the septic system only to run in to Inspector Tyler doose, William gets past Tyler by threatening him but letting him live.

Tyler then throws his gun away into the septic system and sings " who is this man" he sing and looks down I to the deep water below the bridge, he is standing on by the outskirts of town, before standing on the railing of the bridge and letting himself fall off the bridge in to the water, far below killing himself as soon as he hits the water and the concrete waterfall below.

Logan wakes up in hospital the next day and hears singing " Did you see them going off to fight " people sing.

Later on Logan goes to and inside the café Musain which is a wreak of broken chairs , tables and windows he looks around then sings, " There's a grief that can't be spoken" he cries as he sings.

He turns around and sees Cosette standing at the top of the stair, leading up to the café Musain, she smiles gently at him he walks over to her.

They go to Williams and she helps him walk around " Everyday you walk with stronger step" she sings, Logan and William sing aswell, then Cosette and Logan kiss.

Later on Logan and William are standing together and Logan sings, "sir this is a day I never can forget " Logan sings.

William tells Logan about his past as a man running from the law for stealing some bread to feed his sisters child and how he served for nineteen years in a prison as a slave, he broke parol and to not tell Luke, Cosette or Liz and that he is leaving to die and that he wants Logan, to tell his children that he went away for a long trip far away that he has to leave his children behind.

Logan tells Cosette, Luke and Liz that William has left town

Logan and Cosette get married, later that day and then Logan sees Strobe and Francine and confronts them and finds out William saved him the night of the battle and where William went.

Logan then grabs Cosette Luke and Liz and takes them to the convent, where William went.

They arrive at the convent, Meanwhile William sings" Alone I wait in shadows " he sings after a few moments he stops singing and hears "Monsieur I bless your name " he looks up to see Fantine.

Cosette, Luke, Liz and Logan entre the convent and find William, They run over to him and kneel at his feet, "Papa, papa I don't understand " Cosette sings.

Fantine sings again William dies and sings again then hears singing that slowly grows louder "do you hear the people sing"

William looks around seeing everyone he that has ever died that he knew or had met.


	5. A twist in fate

Finn blinked and slowly open his eyes, then closed them and opened them again, before he looked around and noticed that he was in a very clean and white hospital building and in a hospital bed, he then looked in the bed next to him and saw Eponine, still unconscious as a doctor and nurse rush over to him, to check on him having seen that he was wake, they check on him and bring him food.

Over the next few days, Finn stayed with Eponine, waiting for her to wake and refusing to leave her, even after he is discharged from the hospital, a few days later Eponine slowly opens her eyes and looks around confused and scared, Finn gently grabbed her hand "Hey…. Hey…It's ok I'm here Eponine" he says she calms down and looks at him "Finn? "She asks, "Yeah it's me Eponine" he says "Where am? I what happened?" she asks sounding scared.

The doctors checked Eponine over and work out, that she has long-term amnesia and the only person or thing that she remembers is Finn, so Finn imediately decides that, she will live with him and that he will look after her and help her get her memory back.

Will Eponine recover from the amnesia? Will she Remember Logan, Cosette, Colin, Robert and the others? Will Cossette be reunited with her sister and parents? Will it be too late for Cossette and her parents?

Find out in the next few chapters


	6. The Call

Cosette wakes up and looks beside her at Logan, who is asleep next to her, she then gets up and goes downstairs and starting to make breakfast for her and Logan, suddenly she hears a knock at the door, she opens the door to find Liz "hey Cosette" she says looking at her "I was doing some research, in to your family, trying to find some living relatives of your biological family " she says "anyway, I found out that Fantine never had children, so your not biologically hers and by the looks of things, she never adopted ether, so your not hers in any way " she says Cosette looks shocked.

"Are you serious?" Cosette asks Liz nods "yeah so I looked in to Fantine's information and found out she used to work for the Gilmore's, Luke's wife's family, but was fired and that the day she was fired, the Gilmores youngest daughter Emilia, who was only a month old went missing, the police say she was kidnapped " Liz says Cosette listens to what Liz is saying.

"Are you saying what I think you are Liz?" Cosette asks, "that I'm Emilia?" Cosette asks Liz nods "I think you might be, so I wrote down Emily Gilmore's number, so you can contact her and find out if you want to, its up to you 100% " Liz says and hugs Cosette before leaving.

Cosette sits down and thinks, before she hears Logan walking down the stairs, he walks over and kisses her forehead "good morning beautiful" he says he notices that she is very quiet "You ok love?" he asks, She looks up "Yeah, Liz came over and told me that Fantine isn't actually my mum and that I might be The Gilmore's missing daughter Emilia " she says, Logan looks shocked "so you might be the auntie of my ex " She nods he looks shocked "and I'm gonna go lay down" he says

Cosette looks at him then grabs the phone and rings Emily.


	7. The Shock

Cosette POV

"After a few rings the a female voice speaks in to the phone "Hello who is this" the voice asks, "Is this Emily Gilmore?" I ask "Yes it is may I ask who is calling " She says "My name's Cosette I erm I think I might be Emilia " I say " The person I thought was my mother apparently wasn't but she apparently used to work you Her name was Fantine "I say I then hear a gasp the a thud then hear a male voice "Emily…Emily what happened?" silence then I hear a Emily again " Girl… phone. …Emilia maybe " I hears a Rustle then the male voice speaking to the phone "Emilia?" he asks, "I think so " I say

Emily Pov

"I am reading a book when the phone rings "I will get it " She call to the maids and Richard before picking up the phone and looking at the screen she sees its and unknown number "Hello Who is this" I ask the person on the other end replies "Is this Emily Gilmore" the person says "Yes it is may I ask who is calling" I say again starting to get annoyed "My name is Cosette I erm think I might be Emilia " They say " The person I thought was my mother apparently wasn't but she apparently used to work for you her name was Fantine " The girl says I gasp and drop the phone as I faint I wake up a few moments later to Richard saying "Emily….. Emily what happened?" he ask me "Girl…Phone Emilia Maybe" I say trying to for a sentence he picks the phone up and speaks "Emilia" he asks

Richard Pov

"I'm in my office working when the phone rings I hear my wife Emily call "I will get it" I smile softly to myself a short time later I hear a thud I get up and walk out of my study to see Emilly laying on the floor the phone a short distance from her also on the floor I rush over to her "Emily….. Emily what happened?" I ask she sits up and looks at me "Girl…Phone…Emilia maybe" she says I imediately grab the phone "Emilia?" I ask " I think so" I hear the voice on the other end say

normal

"They arrange to get a fast track dna test done before meeting a few days later they get the test results back confirming that Eponine is indeed Richard and Emily's they talk and arrange to meet for tea at a place called the dragon fly which belongs to their other daughter Lorelai the next day. The following Day Logan drive Cosette to the dragon fly and drops her off after giving her a quick kiss she gets out and goes inside and looks around she sees a man behind the front desk "excuse me could you tell me if Mr and Mrs Gilmore are here yet?" she asks him "They are in the dining room" he says in a French accent I smile and nod "thankyou "Cosette says and head to the dining room and look around I see and older couple siting in the corner alone I walk over "Excuse me Richard and Emily?" Cosette asks they look up and Emily covers her mouth with her hand and nods "You must be Emilia I mean Cosette" Richard says standing up Cosette nods "Yeah that's me " he pulls out a chair for her and she sits down and he sits back down "your so beautiful" Emily says "do you want us to call you Cosette or Emilia " Emily asks Cosette "I don't mind up to you it might take some time to get used to being Emilia again but I can work on getting used to it " she says Emily looks at her "Can ….can I hug you?" Emily asks Cosette nods Emily hugs her as Lorelai walks in to the room "Oh My God My mother is hugging someone" she says Richard looks up at her "Lorelai come meet Cosette or Emilia you sister the one who was taken as a baby" Lorelai comes over and hugs Cosette " Your Luke's adoptive sister right? " she asks Cosette who nods " My daughter Rory will be here shortly" She says Cosette nods Rory arrives a few moments later and they all sit down to a nice lunch to get to know each other


	8. Remembering

A few months after the battle, Eponine wakes up and looks around, she gets up and goes for a shower, she goes in the bathroom and strips, after locking the bathroom door, she turns on the water and steps in to the shower, then stands under the water and thinks, about all the photos and videos, Finn has shown her of her friends and family, such as a guy called Logan.

She starts to cry whilst, she stands under the water, wondering if she will ever get her memory back , meanwhile Finn is walking to his bedroom and walks past the bathroom hearing her cry he strops in his tracks his heart braking at the fact that she is crying.

He listens and hears her start to sing "I knew your face , I knew your heart, now I dont know you at all, what am I supposed to do , how will I remember the you I used to knoooooow, give me as sign, that I still know youuuuuuuu, somehhhhhhow, somewaaaaaay , please let me remember you ,show me that your still therrrrre, that I'm still meeeeee" she sings.

After a while, she gets out the shower and dries off, putting on her dressing gown and opens the bathroom door, to find Finn on the other side of it "Hi" she says, "hey" he says pulling her gently in to his arms and kissing her, she kisses back "You ok? I know this how memory thing, hasn't been easy for you" he says, she nods "I will be" she says .

He smiles at her , they walks to his room and sit on his bed , before they make love to each other, they then sleep in each others arms, the next morning when she wakes up, she remembers everything and everyone from before the battle"FINN ….. FINN WAKE UP" he wakes up and sleepily says "What is Love" he says "I remember , Logan , Collin ,Robert I remember everything" she says.

He sits bolt upright and kisses her deeply "thats wonderful darling" he says and texts the lads to come over and see her a few hours later they arrive and she hugs they all before they all sit and catch up


	9. Happy ever after

A year after Eponine gets her memory back, Her and Finn are sitting on the sofa, cuddling when Finn turns and looks at her "Hey babe , Can I ask you something?" He says "Sure" She says to him "I love you , I always have , always will , I guess what im trying to say is will you marry me ?" He says.

"Of course, I will Finn, its always Been you " she says kissing him deeply, they go upstairs and make love, when they finish and are dressed again, they call their friends , and tell them the good news.

Ten months later, it's the day of the wedding, Colin is Finn's best man and Robert and Logan are his Ushers , Cosette is Eponine's bridesmaid, a few hours after everyone is dressed Finn and Eponine are Married, they party the night away with their friends before going home and Making love for the first time as husband and wife.

About nine months later , Eponine gives birth, to two beautiful babies, a boy and a girl, Finn and her decide to call ,the boy baby, Robert ,Logan, Colin and the girl Baby, Emilia, Rose.

 ** _THE END_**


End file.
